Speak Now!
by Lillith-hime's Immortal Realm
Summary: Loki is getting married to Aries. Virgo, Loki's best friend driven by her feelings for him, and runs after him hiding in the curtains. Halfway through the wedding, Loki too, realizes he does not love Aries, but loves Virgo instead.


**Disclaimer: 'Lillith-hime's Immortal Realm' [former or current pen names are tagged into this disclaimer (Ryoko's Lost Memories, RimaxKawaii, Lillith-hime's Broken Rose)] does not own Fairy Tail or it's characters. However she owns her randomly produced places, and original characters. Other than the previously mentioned, 'Lillith-hime's Immortal Realm' does not own anything.**

**Note #1: Yes that's right, this is the successful version of Speak Now, unlike how the original song was only a daydream, this, is real.**

**Note #2: I view Aries as snobbish, in a way, so sorry to people who like Aries, I don't respect her a lot, don't get me wrong, I like the girl and all, but yeah. Therefore she is snobbish in this. **

**Note #3: Based on the song Speak Now by Taylor Swift.  
**

* * *

A Fairy Tail Fan Fiction_  
Virgo and Loki_

* * *

Speak Now!

* * *

**Summary**

* * *

_Loki is getting married to Aries. Virgo, Loki's best friend driven by her feelings for him, and runs after him hiding in the curtains. Halfway through the wedding, Loki too, realizes he does not love Aries, but loves Virgo instead._

* * *

The Stellar Spirit world. An exact replica of the Fiore where the Celestial magicians were, just mirrored. And it's citizens were the powerful, and fun, occasionally bubbly Stellar Spirits, friends of the Celestial magicians. Here is also where Lucy's two strongest Stellar Spirits Virgo, and Loki lived.

Virgo was simply a stellar spirit, nothing special, except for the fact she indeed was a Golden Zodiac key. Her best friend Loki, sometimes referred to as the King of the Stellar Spirits, was also a Golden Zodiac key, and so was his slightly snobby bride-to-be Aries.

Virgo had to hand it to Aries that she was cute and pretty, not that Virgo was interested in her own gender of course, but Aries's major downside, was her snobbishness. Aries had known for a long time, that her former best friend Virgo had a crush on Loki. She knew that this 'crush' was simply not only a crush, but that Virgo literally loved Loki.

But Aries who had slight feelings for Loki took advantage of her cuteness and beauty to 'dazzle' Loki hoping her would grow feelings towards her. Aries's only goal was to take Loki away from Virgo. There was nothing Aries loved more than sweet revenge, since Virgo had stolen Aries's first crush Cancer unconsciously.

Aries clearly was going too far just for revenge, and Aries herself knew it. She just had to hurt Virgo to the core. And the only way of doing that, was blocking off the only thing driving her soul. Loki. Marrying him was just over the top crazy, but Aries believed it was for the good of her mind, that Virgo breaks down and cries for eternity.

* * *

Virgo grabbed a random outfit from her closet and dashed out the door unable to control herself. Something else was driving her to run. Normally it was Loki, but Loki wasn't here. Loki was _there_. There was the Cathedral near the intersection of the street near where Virgo was.

She couldn't stop herself, she didn't know what she was doing, she was clearly not the type of girl who would barge in rudely in the middle of Loki's precious white veil occasion. She knew that, her brain knew that, and so did her heart. But no matter what, she couldn't let Loki go. Especially to someone like Aries, Virgo couldn't lose. Clearly Loki was marrying the wrong girl. And it wasn't only Virgo who thought that. Even mean Aquarius did.

Virgo sneaked into the Cathedral and hid behind a curtain, peeking out. Virgo could see Aries's friends  
and her snotty little family all dressed in pastel colored dresses. And Aries herself was yelling at a bridesmaid somewhere back inside a room wearing a gown that she probably thought was gorgeous, but truthfully was horrendous.

Virgo giggled to herself. Knowing fully that this was not what Loki had wanted or thought it would be like. Virgo sat down a bit more comfortably and lost herself in a daydream where she stood and convinced Loki not to marry Aries. Virgo subconsciously crossed her fingers. Thinking to herself; Don't say yes, run away now, I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door. Don't wait or say a single vow, you need to hear me out when they said "speak now".

Virgo snapped out of it and watched the wedding. Fond gestures were exchanged and the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march, and Virgo giggled. What kind of wedding had emo music. Virgo was still hiding in the curtains. Virgo frowned to herself, it seemed that she was uninvited by Loki's lovely bride-to-be. Unless of course Virgo could prevent it.  
Aries floats down the aisle like a pageant queen, Virgo sighed, she certainly looked like one too. But somewhere in Virgo's mind, she knew as a fact, Loki wished it was her from the pain that flashed across his eyes when he held out his hand to help Aries up the stairs.  
Virgo heard the preacher say "Speak now or forever hold your peace,". There was a deathly silence, and it was also Virgo's last chance. She stood up with shaking hands, all eyes on her. Virgo received horrified looks from everyone in the room, no one had ever dared stand up against Aries, ever, but Virgo was only looking at Loki.

It seemed as though a look of relief crossed Loki's face, and Virgo opened her mouth to speak. Aries glared at her and she smiled softly at Aries. She knew it was so rude of her to ruin their happy moment, but she couldn't stand it any longer.

"I love you, Loki," Virgo whispered. Loki smiled. Virgo held out a hand, "Will you run away with me?"

"I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door." he replied.

* * *

**The Back Door of the Church.**

* * *

Loki smirked at Virgo, and she stared at him clueless.

"What?" she asked.

"Oh nothing, you just told me you loved me." Loki grinned. "Were you serious?" Virgo stared at him.

"No, I just barged into your wedding just for fun," Virgo said her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I'm hurt Virgo," Loki teased.

"Well, you shouldn't be," Virgo replied smiling. Loki gave her a knowing look.

"Because as long as I love you, it's all good," Loki finished. "Right?"

"Oh how did you know?" Virgo asked teasingly.

"Because you're a bad girl Virgo," Loki said. Virgo looked genuinely shocked.

"Are you going to punish me for barging in rudely on your wedding?" Virgo asked horrified.

"No, because I'm happy you did." Loki replied.

"Why?" Virgo asked.

"Oh let's just say I suddenly discovered my feelings for you in the middle of the wedding," Loki smiled and pulled Virgo into a kiss. Loki pulled away and stared at Virgo, who blushed. "Now this time I mean it, and I'll never say this again; Virgo, Celestial Spirit of the Virgin, will you marry me?"

* * *

**I don't have to put Virgo's reply now do I? And YAY, I'm the first to write a fiction for Virgo in the romance category! I just really think Virgo and Loki look cute together... I MADE UP THIS COUPLE~! YAY me!**


End file.
